


Tu mirada

by Avellana



Series: Sólo mírame [1]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Fluff and Angst, M/M, aparición de liam y zayn mínima, harry también mira a louis, hay algo de café, louis no cree que harry lo mira, louis observa demasiado a harry, no es angst, no hay mención de nombre, nunca se hablan, serie de one shots, y también pastelillos
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-05
Updated: 2015-02-05
Packaged: 2018-03-10 15:46:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3295952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Avellana/pseuds/Avellana
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis observa a Harry y Harry observa a Louis, nunca se dicen nada, pero un día eso cambia.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tu mirada

**Author's Note:**

> Es una trilogía de one shots que se puede leer de forma independiente, pero recomiendo leer los tres.

Recargado en aquel barandal mientras esperaba, por su cabeza se paseaba la idea de siempre, aquel chico de ojos verdes y mirada profunda, enmarcada por un par de hermosas cejas y rizado cabello; de piel pálida, que el sol acariciaba con delicadeza; y andar desenfadado. Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por un grito agudo.

 

—Despierta niño—escuchó decir—debemos irnos, apresúrate— dijo la voz, el chico de lacios cabellos y ojos azules se giró y observó a su amigo el moreno quien ya se alejaba—. Deberías hablarle de una vez— gritó para que pudiera oírlo. Él simplemente siguió sus pasos con una sonrisa dibujada en el rostro.

 

*

Otro día de escuela, los mismos muros aprisionándolo, profesores molestos, las mismas clases aburridas y las mismas conversaciones estúpidas a su alrededor, lo único rescatable, lo que de verdad valía ese suplicio era la esperanza de cruzarse con _él,_ el chico que le arrebataba sonrisas, _ese_ que ella creía le regresaba tantas miradas como le daba, tal vez fuera su imaginación, se repetía siempre, pero le gustaba creer que era verdad.

 

 Ahí estaba —la última hora del día— cruzando el interminable patio junto a sus amigos, sus ojos hacían una inspección minuciosa del lugar esperando toparse al menos una vez con el chico de pálida tez y hermosos ojos esmeralda. Estaba llegando a su destino, sintiéndose vacío.

 

—Chist —escuchó, mientras sentía el codo de su castaño amigo hundirse en sus costillas— ahí, a la derecha —sus mejillas tomaron color ante la idea de que alguien hubiera escuchado el susurro poco audible de su compañero de trayecto, pero esa idea se desvaneció al girar su vista y toparse con esos ojos clavados sobre él, el chico de ojos verdes esbozó una suave sonrisa, o eso creyó, pero rápidamente hizo desaparecer esa idea de su cabeza.

 

—Te está sonriendo— dijo su amigo el moreno en un intento de susurro.

 

Una sonrisa automática se dibujó en su rostro. —Shhh, los va a escuchar— resopló mientras veía al chico alejarse de ellos. Me estaba sonriendo, pensó mientras su sonrisa se ensanchaba en su rostro.

 

*

 

—A  Starbucks, vamos— le dijo el castaño mientras abría la puerta de su casa.

 

—¡Ah! De qué hablas —el intruso soltó un bufido y echó la cabeza hacia atrás, luego lo miró fijamente.

 

—Tu chico, ese de los rizos, trabaja ahí— soltó su amigo—. Ese a donde van mis hermanas —continuó el chico con impaciencia—. ¡Vamos!— Terminó mientras lo tomaba de la mano y lo jalaba fuera de su casa.

 

*

Okay, “gran idea”, pensó, considerando que _él_ no estaba ahí y ahora llovía a cántaros, había decidió separarse de sus amigos y regresar caminando a casa —mala idea— ahora estaba empapado y caminaba solo bajo la lluvia. Decidió dejar correr sus pensamientos, no tenía mucho que perder, ya estaba empapado. El chico le gustaba, eso quedaba más que claro; no estaba enamorado, eso también lo sabía, después de todo no te puedes enamorar de lo que desconoces —se decía a sí mismo—, pero este chico lo hacía soltar risitas tontas, provocaba que su pulso se acelerará con sólo mencionarlo, sus mejillas tomaban color cada vez que se cruzaba en su camino, y nunca habían cruzado palabra.

 

¿Él sentiría lo mismo?, es decir, sus mejillas, el pulso, las sonrisas, le pasaría eso cuándo pensaba en él. ¿Siquiera pensaba en él?, seguro que no, pero de algo estaba seguro, él lo miraba, de eso no había duda, ya no. Algún día juntaría el valor suficiente para hablarle, al menos conocer su nombre, y por qué él no se atrevía a hablarte si tanto interés le encontraba. Tal vez sólo estaba alimentando su ego, _no,_ eso no podría ser, el rizado no era de esos; una sonrisa se escapó de sus labios ante esa idea, después de todo no lo conocía. Tal vez esa era la forma en la que funcionaban, puras miradas, sonrisas cómplices y pensamientos sin aclarar.

 

*

Caminaba de vuelta a su casa después de una visita forzada a sus amigos, había tomado un camino diferente al habitual cuando vislumbró una cafetería, recordó divertido el intento fallido de su amigo por juntarla con el chico de ojos verdes. Ésta era distinta, lucía más hogareña y expedía un delicioso aroma a café y pastelillos, se decidió a entrar, después de todo se debía un café, paseó su vista por los mostradores, todos llenos de —a su parecer— deliciosos postres, levantó la vista a la carta y sus ojos recorrieron las bebidas hasta decidirse por una.

 

—Listo para ordenar— dijo una voz gruesa y pausada sacándolo de su concentración.

 

—Un moka de vainilla con crema y-y un cupcake, mmm, red velte por favor— dijo él—para lle… —intentó completar mientras levantaba la vista hacia quién le tomaba su orden, no pudo decir nada más.

 

Era _él_ , de verdad era él.

 

—En seguida está tu orden— dijo el chico de ojos verdes tratando de sonar normal al tiempo que le dedicaba una dulce sonrisa. Él decidió sentarse a pensar en lo que había ocurrido, en sus ojos, sus rizos, su sonrisa con hoyuelos, ¡joder tenía hoyuelos! Era la primera vez que lo escuchaba hablar y vaya que su voz era sexy.

 

—Son $75.50— dijo alguien sacándolo de sus pensamientos mientras colocaba el pedido sobre la mesa, sacó rápidamente el dinero y lo colocó junto a la nota, el chico de ojos verdes lo tomó y le dedicó una hermosa sonrisa, él la devolvió sin evitar sonrojase.

 

—Gracias— dijo tratando de no sonar alterado por la cercanía del chico rizado. Se dirigió a la puerta con su pedido en mano y antes de salir escuchó que alguien hablaba.

 

—Nos miramos luego, ¿cierto? —él se paralizó mientras el color subía a sus mejillas, dejó escapar una sonrisa tímida, giró la cabeza y lo miró directo a los ojos por unos segundos y entonces comprendió que esa era su forma de interactuar y era suficiente, sus miradas eran suficiente, por ahora, después asintió y salió de ahí.

Después de todo ambos sabían de que hablaban.

 

**FIN**


End file.
